You are so Cliche
by blubirb
Summary: It's Percy's Sophomore year and he's excited for what it means, y'know swim team, friends, and the ladies. Something new is going on this year though and Percy is about to get a slap in the face. (HIATUS) cover image by Viria-edited by me
1. Chapter 1

"Percyyyy c'mon time to get up," my mom said gently shaking my shoulders.

"Mmerpferf"

"Perseus Jackson get your butt down to breakfast right this minute"

"Meeuryrugdf"

"You are going to be late."

"Again."

"Mmmmm"

He lazily got up from the bed, stretching and yawning and then promptly fell on the floor.

Well he was wide awake now.

He picked his face up off the floor and looked at the clock,

"shit."

"Language Percy!"

"Sorry mom," He said already rushing out the door.

He ran down the steps tripping over his own feet to get out the door right in time for the bus.

School was...

chaos.

But that was normal right?

"Ey Percy whatcha been up to huh?" my friend Grover asked while giving me a noogie.

"Not much, excited for sophomore year eh?"

"Hell yeah! Did you see juniper man? You gotta love her, I mean she cares about the environment but she is also sizzlin hot."

"Sure man."

"Hey, you'll find you're leading lady someday, in the meantime there are many ladies" He said winking at me and spreading his arms out wide.

"Y'know what I could use right now perce?" "Some enchiladas."

"What is with your obsession with enchiladas?"

"What is with your obsession with blue food?"

"You got me there" Percy laughed, it was good to see Grover again he had missed him over summer break.

"Haha it's good to see ya Per-"

The bell rang cutting him off .

"Oh shit already late on the first day, see ya Perce look at all the ladies!" He said already running.

Percy looked after him marveling at how fast a guy with deformed feet could run that fast, he should seriously go out for track.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, update for you! (Its really short I'm sorry and its kinda filler but I wanted a suspenseish kinda thing) (I'm also seriously tired and haven't slept well for three weeks but it's all good) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's bc of you that I updated, so thanks!**

 **I don't own anything obviously.**

Percy walked into his first home room of the new year and looked around for available seats. He found one in the middle row and promptly plopped down on it without looking around and put his head down. As much as he tried to hide it, his worry over how his mom was doing in her first day of creative writing, excitement over seeing friends again and his ADD had made it very hard to go to sleep. Which, of course resulted in him passing out and sleeping through the end bell. He awoke with a start at the poke of a pencil eraser in his cheek. A girl was leaning over him poking him repeatedly. "Whadaya think you're doing,"he said groggily, slapping her pencil away. "Thought you might want to get up since class is over," she said snootily. "Oh and by the way, you drool when you sleep."

Percy stared after her as she flounced out the door, catching a glimpse of her blonde curls. He was dumbfounded to be honest, he looked at the empty classroom in astonishment and then wiped the residual saliva from his cheek. The late bell sounded and Percy jumped with a start.

"Fuck." He said while grabbing his backpack and running out the door to his next class.

 **again sorry it's so short, next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**

 **-Iris**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long, I actually had this done a while ago but i needed to edit it**

The next time Percy saw the snooty blond girl was when he finally got the chance to put all his books back in his locker. He had closed his locker and looked towards his left only to see _her._ He stared at her until she glanced over and huffed, "what the fuck do you want?" She said in annoyance. "Whoa, chill out" Percy said, "I was just... uh," he stammered, he didn't exactly know what he was doing. "Yeah seaweed brain?" She smirked. "Hey! what's with the nickname?"

"From that picture right there," she said pointing to the picture of his mom and him at the beach with some kelp wrapped around his head like a crown, him with an idiotic grin on his face. "Alright, wise girl," he challenged, "two can play at that game."

"Except not," she replied smugly, "I just insulted your intelligence, you complimented mine" she said, already closing her locker and walking away.

He should've chosen smartass as an insult instead.

All of a sudden Percy felt an arm around his neck, Grover had snuck up behind him and was now dragging him down the hall towards the lunch room. "Dude shove off" percy said struggling to get out of the guy's grip.

"Haha, no." Grover said tightening his arm around Percy's neck until they reached their table. Percy stopped dead in his tracks. _She_ was there. "You following me now Seaweed brain?" She said, looking up from her home brought lunch. "Of course she brought lunch from home" Percy thought to himself." "Stupid Intelligence." "No way, what the fuck are you doing here?" Percy said aloud. "Rachel invited me seaweed brain." She said rolling her eyes. Percy glared at his supposed friend Rachel, " the name is Jackson, Percy Jackson," he said turning his glare towards _her._ "I think I like seaweed brain better," she replied, "but if you must know my name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase."

Rachel interrupted the banter, "I take it you two know each other?"

"Yeah," Percy grumbled, "She woke me up from a great dream **and** said I drooled when I sleep **and** insulted my intelligence.

"So?" Annabeth cut in, "you would get your dumbass kicked by the teacher for sleeping, you do, and it didn't take much."

"You see! He said pointing at her, "this is what I've had to deal with all morning!"

Rachel sighed, it was going to be a long could already tell. She looked over towards Grover whose eyes told her he felt the same way.

 **I've always thought Grover and Rachel should be friends, I mean they're both big into environmental activism so that relationship should be popping up here and there**

 **ALSO by the time you read this I should already have a solangelo one shot published on my profile check it out!**

Yours in demigodishness,

Iris


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not even going to make any excuses i forgot about this and I got bored.**

 **please enjoy**

Annabeth sighed, on top of her recurring nightmares of building amazing works of architecture only to see her ex- friend Luke from San Francisco destroy it (which was extremely troubling) and her biological father still trying to apologise and get her to move back to San Fran, as if she was ever going to do that besides, she loved her adoptive dad, Mr. Brunner. They had a running joke of calling him Chiron (he had the spirit, the height, and the gleam of a wild horse in his eye) she was also transferring in sophomore year to an entirely new school because she may have gotten kicked out of the old one for reasons that aren't important.

She rushed out the door , put on her helmet and rode at breakneck speed to school. As she was bending down to lock her bike she looked over to find a girl with hair like a cloud of fire and eyes so piercing green that she felt a stab in her gut smiling at her. "Haven't seen you around," she said finishing locking up her own bike. To Annabeth's keen eyes it looked like someone had tried really hard to make it look old and cheap when it actually looked hella expensive. "Oh, yea, I just transferred from- uh yeah I transferred," Annabeth said abruptly. Rachel raised an eyebrow but didn't miss a beat and held out her hand. "Rachel, nice to meet ya" she said still wearing that wide smile. "Annabeth and you too," Annabeth said clasping her hand in a firm grip. "C'mon," Rachel said " I'll show you to the office so we can see if you're in my homeroom. Annabeth smiled, "this year might not be so bad after all."

Annabeth spied Rachel's curly red head across the lunch room near a big window looking out to the field. They had not, in fact, been in the same homeroom, nor any classes except for Honors Bio. Instead, she had to go introduce herself in every class and try to pay attention to all the boring teachers. It was a wonder she hadn't fallen asleep yet. Some guy in her class who sat in front of her had, but she honestly couldn't blame him. Until she kept bumping into him. Annabeth had just started opening up her turkey sandwich all the while arguing with Rachel on the pros and cons of vegetarianism when abruptly Rachel pointed at 2 guys coming towards them. "Finally, I can introduce you to two of my friends." Annabeth looked over and to her dismay saw _him_. When he looked over at her he stopped still, looking like he had been slapped in the face. "You following me now Seaweed brain?" She said.

Yeah, they hadn't gotten off to a great start and they kept glaring at each other throughout lunch time. Rachel and Grover tried to talk really loudly and excitedly to cover it up. Eventually, they just started talking about the protest they were hosting to stop this huge company from cutting down a forest near Grover's house between themselves. That may not have been the best idea as Percy and Annabeth both excused themselves at the same time. Therefore, they both had to walk out the cafeteria doors together and down the hall and up the stairs and through the library doors together all the while complaining loudly about stalkers. They ended up at completely opposite sides of the library, Annabeth reading a book and occasionally peeking at Percy who was watching some kind of funny video on his phone and trying to hide the fact that he was staring at her every 5 minutes. Her gorgeous Blonde hair, her stormy gray eyes, her confidence, "Snap out of it!" Percy said aloud and slapped himself. Annabeth looked over at him raised her eyebrow and then went back to her book. Percy went completely red in the face and put his head between his knees only to find that his special friend had made a surprise appearance, his face turned even more red and he curled into a ball.

 **I love Rachel And I love Annabeth so this had to happen. *Girl Love not Hate***

 **also**

 **waggles eybrows**

 **winks**

 **this is a teen love story**

 **what did you expect**

 **-Iris**


	5. Chapter 5

"She probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert," Percy thought to himself.

Percy really wanted to smack his head into the wall but that would probably call more attention to himself, which was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

He peeked a look at her and they made eye contact for .23 seconds before both becoming very red in the face and quickly looking away.

Percy couldn't get over her eyes, they were like grey clouds had tried to block out the sun but the rays couldn't be blocked. It was almost as if the rays were so sharp and piercing that they were stabbing him in the heart.

I mean why else would his heart threaten to break out of his chest?

And now he was just thinking crazy. Percy shook his head like a dog and then got up to wipe off his butt.

"Never trust the hygiene of a public school's library floor," he mumbled to himself.

He decided to go up to Annabeth.

He was going to do it.

He was going to be friendly.

"I think we got off to a bad start," Percy said apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"That's the understatement of the year," she replied sarcastically.

"This is going to be much harder than I thought," Percy thought to himself. "Well, uh, I was kind of wondering if you, I mean…. I'd like to start over," Percy said tripping over his words.

"You are such a seaweed brain," Annabeth sighed

"Sure."

"Cool!I mean uh…. chill, so what are you reading," Percy said really loudly as he sat down. Everyone turned to look at them including the librarian who shushed them and then went back to scanning books.

"A tale of one idiot who doesn't know how to act in a library" Annabeth said smugly. Percy shrank down in his chair as his whole face turned red. "Nah, I'm messing with ya," she said smirking at the beat red Percy, "It's called Fahrenheit 451."

"But anyway we probably shouldn't be chatting right now, I'll be done with this chapter in a few minutes so just wait."

"So what's this book about?"Percy said while walking out of the door of the library with Annabeth beside him.

"It's basically a dystopian novel where books are illegal and firemen burn them and everyone is dead inside but this one fireman guy meets this little girl who inspires him to question why things are the way they are,"Annabeth said all in one breath.

"That sounds….. Interesting, the no books part doesn't sound too bad,"Percy responded, almost banging his head into a wide open locker.

"How could you say such a thing!?" Annabeth said, shocked.

"Well, I mean I'm not a huge reader y'know, and I'm also kind of dyslexic, so reading isn't really my best friend," Percy responded shyly.

"So?" Annabeth responded. "I'm dyslexic as well, but that doesn't mean I don't love books, I mean they hold so much wisdom from countless authors within each page and it's amazing how that wisdom can come from an author who's died 50 years ago or one who just published their book a week ago."

Percy glanced at her and was taken aback, they say that everyone becomes even more beautiful when talking about something they are passionate about.

Annabeth was no exception.

The way her eyes sparkled most likely made his brain go a little haywire, which is why just as the bell finished ringing he blurted out "you look so beautiful!"

Percy became red all over and dashed away before Annabeth could even say a word.

Welp, that progressed sooner than i thought but it just felt right. I'm not really happy with how it turned out written idk.

I'm thinking I'm going to have them just friendly fluff for two more shortish chapters and then i want to have them go through something together to bring them closer and start to like like each other bc i kinda want it to arc into a relationship like the actual books did. Also, where my fans of Fahrenheit 451 at? Probably one of my favorites.

I'm also thinking that this story is going to be published on wattpad too so if you wanna go check out my user/lavawaffles


	6. AN

A/N: sorry it's not really a chapter ik how annoying these things are

so, I kinda realised that I had put all this stuff happening into one long day and for stuff to work out the way i want it to I need that last chapter to be at least at the end of the week. so i either have 3 options: I can rework the entire story which i really don't want to do because I'll end up changing everything and becoming insecure about it or I can put a few more short filler chapters in to pace it out how i want to. OR i can put like a kind of time-lapse chapter that highlights the percabeth moments for each day

I'll decide when it's not midnight and i am awakeish and functional

oh also, I've had so many new favorites and follows and it's honestly so appreciated, this is my first big writing project that I've taken on and actually continued and the support means so much to me you have no idea! 3

As a thanks, if you guys want to leave a comment or pm me a prompt (doesn't have to be a percabeth thing but it could) and I'll dedicate the story to you? If you guys want that.

thanks again,

Iris


	7. Chapter 7

**Filler chapter sorry**

"Oh god, what did he just say?" Percy thought to himself. She probably thought he was even more of a weirdo! He couldn't believe he had said that and then ran away like some kind of baby. Scratch that, even babies were braver than he was!

Percy avoided Annabeth the whole rest of the day, he hid every time he saw her blond head bobbing in the hallway. To make his day even shittier he had gotten an F on his test in Bio. He longed for the end of the day and swim team.

The end of the day finally came and Percy was the first one out of his last class. He practically ran to the locker room. When he got there he stripped down quickly and put on his swim shorts, then he quickly walked to the edge of the swimming pool and dived in. The water parted beneath his fingertips and he relished the cool feeling of the water running along his back for a minute before sputtering to the surface. He was pretty early so he had the pool to himself, any sound he made echoed throughout the room. Percy dived back in and swam to the bottom cycling his arms so he could stay at the bottom. The silence at the bottom of a swimming pool was….freeing. At the bottom there were no worries and his restless ADD mind could become numb and still.

The next day Percy successfully managed to get through the day without awkwardly blurting out anything else embarrassing although he did keep accidently bumping into her,"accidently"

He honestly didn't know if she had heard him or not and it was waaaaay to awkward to ask

"No," he thought to himself," that would be way too embarrassing."

He decided he would just pretend like nothing had happened.

Annabeth had known this guy for three days and boy was he a seaweed brain, honestly. Whenever they were near each other he would always bump into her. Outwardly she laughed at how clumsy he was and teased him about it to no end, but inwardly she knew that he was hiding something. She had watched him since day one (in a let's analyze every action kind of way, not a stalker kind of way) and he wasn't like that with anyone else, something was up and she intended to find out what.

School had just ended for the week and as Rachel was walking out of the building she saw Grover

"Hey Grover, what's up dude?"

"Not much Rachel, just waiting for Percy to get out,

We haven't seen much of each other lately so he promised to hang out with me today."

"That's strange," Rachel replied," I was just talking to Annabeth about how I haven't seen her in a while."

"Yeah, they've been hanging out together a lot recently huh? Grover smirked.

"Yeah, I'm happy though, she seems good for him," Rachel said thoughtfully

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well I gotta go, I'm meeting with Piper so we can go to art club together," Rachel said hurriedly

"Have fun!" Grover replied, " say hi to her for me."

"No pro, bya, Rachel said already walking off.

 **Sorry guys I was just really unhappy with this and put it off for a while and I think I really screwed up the pace of it but uh let's pretend two weeks have passed by**

 **Cool?cool**

 **In other news, a sub main plot thingie is coming up real soon(shh that makes sense)**

 **I also now have 1,339 views! It's honestly so crazy to me and I'm so fucking happy! I also want to thank my 8 followers! Your support means the absolute world to me!**

 **-Iris**


	8. Hiatus

hey,

uh, so please don't kill me, but this story is going on an indefinite hiatus.

I went through a bit of a rough spot where I stopped writing and then I just forgot about this story altogether.

I don't know if I will ever come back to this so for that I am sorry, I know how annoying it is when authors do this kind of thing- at least we didn't really get into the story that much right?

I am still active on here so pm's are welcome and I may or may not put up a theyna story -no promises - I promise if I do, to space it out better and maybe try to get a beta reader to help me but we'll see.

Thanks to all those who stuck with it, sorry about my inability to finish what I started

peace out,

Iris


End file.
